


Red Pill

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Choices, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pill

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for the [Drabble-Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.html) being hosted by powrhug.

Everywhere Danny looked there were choices to be made, important decisions that demanded his attention. Coffee or tea. Paper or plastic. Red pill or blue pill. Earlier that morning he’d stood paralyzed at Starbucks. Did he want cream with that? Or sugar? If he couldn’t make that decision how could he possibly make a more important one? But he had to. He couldn’t keep living in limbo. He just had to decide. Hawaii or New Jersey. Steve or Rachel. The thing was he knew what he wanted. He just had to get up the nerve to swallow the red pill.


End file.
